Motor vehicle instrument panels are conventionally comprised of various components which are mounted on an instrument panel carrier structure which extends transversely across the car. Such components, mounted on the carrier conventionally include, an instrument cluster, glove box, ashtray, steering column, radio, HVAC controls, air outlets, etc.
It is desirable in the design and manufacture of motor vehicles to provide a uniquely styled instrument panel for each style of a vehicle body model. For example, it may be desirable to provide different instrument panel configurations between the luxury and sport editions of a particular vehicle.
Accordingly, it has heretofore been necessary to provide a uniquely engineered instrument panel carrier which is manufactured into the vehicle body and provides a mounting structure for the mounting and attachment of the instrument panel components.
A disadvantage of this need to provide a uniquely engineered instrument panel carrier is the proliferation of demand for engineering and manufacturing capability.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a standardized instrument panel carrier which could be mounted in a particular model of vehicle body and then receive uniquely designed instrument panel components which would provide the desired unique features for the particular style of the vehicle body.